


I'll Always Be There For You

by nomequedamas



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomequedamas/pseuds/nomequedamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Lars goes off to college, he leaves Sadie in the dust, cutting all ties with her without letting her know. It's been a year, and Sadie still can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be There For You

It's been a year. Sadie sighed down at her cell phone and placed it on her dresser. There's no way he would call or text. Ever since he went off to college, she meant nothing to him. It was like their relationship never happened. She could still remember the warmth of his laughter, or the way his fingers brushed over her skin. But now it has a melancholy attached to it. She knew he didn't think about her anymore, but nonetheless she couldn't get her mind off of him.

For all intents and purposes, she had moved on. She got herself a girlfriend for a while, but things didn't work out. Surprisingly, she wasn't sad about it. She didn't think about him every day; in fact, she didn't think about him much anymore. It was only after 10pm, when her eyelids get heavy and her breathing slows, that her mind subconsciously drifts to the one topic she avoids all day: Lars. 

It used to have a sting to it, and she'd shed some tears before drifting off to sleep. But now, she sits motionless, her face not even showing a hint of emotion as the memories play back in her mind. Images of them flirting and bickering swim in her brain, accompanied by the sound of his voice. He always thought his voice was annoying; she happened to like it. 

What had happened to them? All she did was care for him. A smile threatens to show on her face as she remembers jokingly buying him balloons and flowers for Valentine's Day, for the very purpose of embarrassing him. He laughed, but for a moment let his guard down, telling her he had never seriously felt this loved before in his life. She remembers him holding her as she sobbed when she found out her grandmother died. His arms were so secure, and he didn't think twice about her wetting his shirt with her tears. Where was that Lars? 

Does he love someone else? Is he wrapping his arms and whispering in the ear of another person? Sadie shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts from her mind. It had been a year, but still she couldn't bear the thought of him with some stranger. They were made for each other, she thought. Two halves of a whole. Vastly different but fitting together like missing pieces of a puzzle. 

Sadie found herself blinking away tears. This was the first time she had cried over him in months. Was she regressing? She shifted in her bed and pulled the covers up to her nose. _You should've known,_ she tells herself. _He never really cared about you. He was embarrassed to be seen with you. No matter how many times he flirted, or he touched you curiously, or he stared at you, it was all fake. You imagined it._

Now she was full-on crying, her tiny body shaking with sobs. Why couldn't he have told me why he stopped? Why did he have to cut me off like that? A whirlwind of questions attacked her mind. A sigh. 

There would be no conclusive ending, no closure, and the sooner Sadie accepted that, the sooner she could begin to heal. She wiped away her tears and turned to lay on her side. As her eyes closed and her brain drifted to sleep, one lie of Lars' played in her mind:

_I'll always be there for you._


End file.
